


Not When I'm Sober

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which the Goddess of Love tries to woo a certain diva-to-be and fails. Sort of. Luckily for her there’s lots of wine and Kurt’s not the world’s greatest drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not When I'm Sober

The woman before him was the most gorgeous he’d ever seen. Clear hazel eyes, the same age as him, long black curls, and a perfect tan. She could’ve been a model. Of course, Kurt really didn’t care about how attractive she was. He was gay and women, beautiful as they could be, were nowhere to be found on his list of attractive people.

But she had sought him out first, claiming that she had to have coffee with the most fashion-sensible man she'd had the pleasure of seeing in a while.

Kurt had been understandably flattered, but felt a little uneasy around her.

Adeline (that's what she said her name, but Kurt was less than certain about that) found his lack of religious faith, obsession with Broadway, and his odd knowledge of coffee amusing and every time he turned his head, she started to ... change. But when he faced her full-on instead of out of the corner of his eye, she was no different than she had been when he first met her. More beautiful perhaps, otherwise unchanged. 

And he was pretty sure he was hitting on him. Hard.

So before the situation could escalate any further, Kurt comes out to her and spells out his orientation the best way he could without insulting her intelligence. Because Adeline seems like one of those women who was blessed with both brains and beauty. A potentially dangerous combination in the eyes of some.

She dims a bit, but her eyes remain bright and thoughtful. The way Rachel's do before she initiates a diva-fit or the way Blaine's get before he says something witty and well-thought out and wise or funny.

Kurt faltered, playing with the tassels of his scarf (designer of course) and peering into the remains of his coffee.

He shoves the thought of his "mentor" out his mind forcefully and looks back at Adeline.

She's got this coy look on her face and her eyes are sparkling with triumph. She launches into a spiel about a fashion show in Westerville and Kurt's so entranced with her that he doesn't even notice her leading him out to a gorgeous white limousine in the parking lot until the biting fall wind chills him. He texts his dad (a little note saying he's off with his girlfriends in Westerville) and slides in beside Adeline, ignoring the little niggle in his mind telling him to think about this first.

But all thoughts about telling Adeline that he really needs to get home (why he wouldn't know) flee from his mind as his eyes catch hers in the darkness of the backseat. They're glowing and they look so much like Blaine's that it hurts. His breath catches and he barely notices her gently pushing a glass of shimmering red liquid into his hand. He doesn't like to drink, not since everything that had happened with April Rhodes and her muscle magazines, but the wine smells great and Blaine – Adeline – is sitting beside him so close he can smell the perfume on her (which smells remarkably like a certain men's cologne he loves the smell of).

So he drinks the wine, an incredibly flavor exploding on his tongue and all coherent thought flowing out of his mind.

 

Aphrodite knows she's got the boy the moment his eyes glaze over, their blue-gray-green color mix enticing to her and his chestnut hair curling over into his face. He looks a bit like a rebel with his hair like that and his dark, snug shirt. She pulls the scarf off his neck and places herself in his lap.

His children will be beautiful, especially since they'll be his and hers. Aphrodite loves beautiful people, even if they're not exactly swinging her way. Besides, she loves his tragic romance. It's entertaining.

The limo drives on and soon they're at the most elegant hotel Westerville has to offer (not much by her standards but still relatively nice).

She leads him out of the limo, up the stairs, into the Presidential suite and shoves him down on the bed. It annoys Kurt and he growls at her, hair a mess now and sticking up everywhere. Aphrodite grins and pounces.

By the time she's done with the boy, he's exhausted and half asleep beneath her. His eyes are half-lidded and he watches her in a daze as she rises from the blankets and enters the bathroom. When's she's finished in there, she looks as if nothing went on, dressed in a new outfit made to steal hearts and her hair perfect. Kurt's asleep on the bed.

Aphrodite smiles down at him and presses a kiss to his forehead, leaving a new outfit on the dresser and a note. She texts his dad for him, saying that he was going to stay over with a friend, and waits for a reply. Burt Hummel doesn't seem to mind and tells Kurt to be home before lunch the next day.

The Goddess of Love smiles at the fruits of her plan and leaves the hotel, and Kurt, behind.

She's got a date with Ares in half-an-hour and her revenge on Hephaestus for having another kid with some mortal woman (who was nowhere near as beautiful as Aphrodite was) was complete. What better way to get him back than to have another kid of her own?


End file.
